solarwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Антивоенные протесты 15 февраля 2003 года
Антивоенные протесты 15 февраля 2003 года — скоординированный общемировой день протеста против готовившегося тогда вторжения коалиции, возглавляемой США, в Ирак, начавшегося 20 марта 2003 года. Демонстрации, проведённые в этот день, были частью протестов против Иракской войны, которые начались в 2002 году. Оценки числа вовлеченных участников протестов разнятся. Согласно Би-би-си, в протестах приняли участие от шести до десяти миллионов человек в шестидесяти странах с 15 по 16 февраля; другие оценки колеблются от восьми до тридцати миллионов . Наибольшие протесты прошли в странах, чьи правительства приняли участие в нападении на Ирак или поддержали его. Самые мощные протесты имели место в Европе. Протест в Риме привлёк приблизительно три миллиона человек, и занесён в 2004 году в Книгу рекордов Гиннесса как самая крупная антивоенная демонстрация в истории всего мира. Largest anti-war rally, Guinness Book of world records, 2004 Предпосылки В 2002 году правительство Соединенных Штатов начало приводить доводы в пользу вторжения в Ирак. Это формально началось с речи американского президента Джорджа Буша на Генеральной Ассамблее ООН 12 сентября 2002 года, в которой Буш утверждал, что иракское правительство и Саддам Хуссейн нарушали законы ООН об оружии массового поражения и что поэтому требуется военное вторжение в Ирак.President Bush’s address to the United Nations, CNN, September 12, 2002 Ещё до её начала, война не принималась за необходимую многими людьми, подвергающими сомнению объяснения причин её начала американским правительством .This Looming War Isn’t About Chemical Warheads or Human Rights: It’s About Oil, Robert Fisk, January 18, 2003, The Independent >, Один опрос, который прошёл в 41 стране, утверждал, что меньше чем 10 % поддержат вторжение в Ирак без санкции ООН и что половина не поддержала бы вторжение при любых обстоятельствах.Iraq Poll 2003, Gallup international Антивоенные группы во всем мире стали организовывать общественные протесты. Согласно французскому академику Доминик Реиние между 3 января и 12 апреля 2003 года 36 миллионов человек во всем мире приняли участие почти в 3 000 антивоенных протестах, и демонстрация 15 февраля 2003 года была самой крупной.Anti-war protests do make a difference , Alex Callinicos, Socialist Worker, March 19, 2005. Вторжение в Ирак началось 20 марта 2003 года. Международная координация Международные протесты 15 февраля были беспрецедентны не только с точки зрения размера демонстраций но также и с точки зрения международной координации. Исследователи из университета Антверпена утверждают, что день был возможен только потому, что это «было тщательно спланировано международной сетью национальных общественных организации».Stefaan Walgrave and Joris Verhulst, The February 15 Worldwide Protests against a War in Iraq: An Empirical Test of Transnational Opportunities. Outline of a Research Programme. (PDF). Draft paper online. p.5. Accessed January 24, 2006. (see Wikipedia:WikiProject Anti-war/An Empirical Test of Transnational Opportunities for permission to quote paper) Идея единого международного дня демонстраций была впервые предложена антикапиталистической организацией Глобальное Сопротивление (en:Globalise Resistance)(GR) вслед за антивоенной демонстрацией в Великобритании с участием 400 000 человек проведённой 28 сентября года. В то время GR был вовлечен в планирование европейского Социального Форума (ESF) во Флоренции и там озвучил это предложение. Согласно Крис Нинехэм из GR «было значительное противоречие. Некоторые делегаты волновались, что это отодвинет в сторону господствующую тенденцию движения. Мы, вместе с итальянскими делегатами, вынуждены были бороться за принятие этого предложения». Предложение было принято и на заключительном собрании ESF в ноябре 2002 года, с общеевропейской датой протестов 15 февраля 2003 года. Позже был создан антивоенный вебсайт для всей Европы с целью координации протестов. Эта сеть распространилась и на Америку.Organisers of Antiwar Movement Plan to Go Beyond Protests, Glenn Frankel, The Washington Post, March 3, 2003 В декабре 2002 года Каирская Антивоенная Конференция обязалась организовывать демонстрации в Египте и Международная Кампания Против Агрессии на Ираке (которая вышла из Каирской конференции), стала координировать демонстрации во всем мире. В это время, американская антивоенная группа A.N.S.W.E.R. призвала граждан к антивоенным действиям в Северной Америке.Anti-war demonstrators rally around the world, CNN.com, January 19, 2003. Другая важная встреча произошла на Мировом Социальном Форуме в Порто-Алегре, Бразилия в конце 2002 года, где европейские делегаты начали популяризировать план протестов. Европа Демонстрации прошли по всей Европе и многие из них насчитывали десятки тысяч. Приблизительно одна пятая всех демонстраторов во всем мире выступила в Европе. Альпийские страны Уровень протеста был также высок в альпийских странах. В Австрии по оценкам Socialist Worker, далее — SW, 30 000 человек вышли на улицы Вены.Voices from the world’s biggest anti-war protest В Швейцарии, чтобы «сконцентрировать движение», большинство активистов согласились организовать одну единственную демонстрацию для всей страны в Берне. В тот день примерно 40 000 человек присоединились к протесту перед Бундесхаузом, местом заседаний швейцарского федерального правительства и парламента. Демонстрация, которая прошла под лозунгом «Nein zum Krieg gegen Irak — Kein Blut für Öl!» (Не войне в Ираке — НЕТ крови ради нефти!) стала самой крупной во всей Швейцарии с 1945.Nein zum Krieg gegen Irak — Kein Blut für Öl!, GSoA, Not in English, Used as reference for Switzerland demonstration. Бенилюкс В странах Бенилюкс прошли самые большие демонстрации относительно общего числа населения. В Бельгии организаторы ожидали, что приблизительно 30 000 человек посетят демонстрацию в Брюсселе, где находится Европейский парламент. Но пришло 100 000 человек (по оценкам WSWS и GLW). Марш занял 3 часа, демонстранты прошли почти через весь город.coordinated anti-war protest in history (4th ref) В [[Люксембург]е вышли приблизительно 14 000 человек и в Нидерландах приблизительно 70 000 (оценка USA Today), 75 000 человек (оценка WSWS) пришли на протест в Амстердаме.Anti-war protesters hold global rallies (7th ref)Mass demonstrations inaugurate international antiwar movement (4th ref) Это было крупнейшей демонстрацией в стране со времен антиядерных кампаний 1980-х годов.Anti-war protesters hold global rallies (8th ref) Босния и Герцеговина В Боснии собралось приблизительно 100 протестующих собрались в Мостаре. На протесте совместно выступили местные мусульмане и хорваты.Mass demonstrations inaugurate international antiwar movement (5th ref) Германия В Германии автобусы из 300 немецких городов приехали в Берлин, чтобы присоединиться к демонстрации из 300 000 (как объявила в прессе полиция) или 500 000 (оценка организаторов) человек; это была самая большая демонстрация, которая происходила в Берлине в течение нескольких десятилетий.Voices from the world’s biggest anti-war protest (Second ref)Cities jammed in worldwide protest of war in Iraq, CNN.com, February 16, 2003 Греция В Афинах, выступили 150 000 человек (оценка WSWS). Протест был мирным, но небольшая группа схватилась с полицией. Полиция применила слезоточивый газ, некоторые ответили камнями и коктелями Молотова. Полиция сообщила, что проблема была вызванна группой анархистов, которые откололись от главной демонстрации.Cities jammed in worldwide protest of war in Iraq (2nd ref) Ирландия В республике Ирландия ожидали, что марш в столице, Дублине, привлечет 20 000 человек, но фактическая цифра достигла 80 000 (полицейская оценка), 90 000 (оценка Би-би-си), 100 000 (оценка Guardian) или 150 000 (оценка Socialist Worker). Марш блокировал движение автомашин больше четырёх часов. Протестующие потребовали, чтобы ирландское правительство прекратило позволять вооружённым силам Соединенных Штатов использовать Ирландию, Шаннонский Аэропорт, как перевалочный пункт на пути в Ирак. Италия thumb|200px|Чучело премьер-министра Италии [[Сильвио Берлускони на демонстрации в Риме]] Самая большая демонстрация единого глобального дня протеста имела место в Италии, в Риме. Почти 3000 автобусов и тридцать поездов были специально арендованы, чтобы помочь гражданам присоединиться к протесту, который был организован под лозунгом, «Остановим войну; без ИЛИ и без НО». Организаторы были потрясены результатом своей деятельности и неожиданное огромное число приехавших людей вынудило их начать демонстрацию на два часа раньше плана.The Day the world said no (2nd ref) 650 000 человек (полицейская оценка) пришли на заключительную рeчь, на которой было много выступавших из многих стран, включая курдских и иракских диссидентов, палестинцев, представителей Американского Совета христианских Церквей и израильтянина, отказывавшегося от военной службы, который обратился к толпе с призывам к миру. Общее число римских демонстрантов в тот день достигло трёх миллионов человек (оценка организаторов, поддержанная Книгой Мировых рекордов Гинесса). Это было названо в 2004 году в книге рекордов Гинесса самым крупным антивоенным протестом в истории.Largest anti-war rally (second ref) Согласно Green Left Weekly (GLW), демонстрация прилекла людей из всех слоев итальянского общества; «католические монахини и священники прошли рядом с молодыми людьми с причёской из многочисленных коротких косичек, проколотыми носами и палестинскими шарфами. Христиане, анархисты и коммунисты смешались».Largest coordinated anti-war protest in history (Second ref) Кипр На Кипре около британской военной базы в Dhekelia собралось 500 (оценка USA Today) или 800 человек (оценка SW). Несмотря на долгий ливень, демонстранты даже взяли военную базу в блокаду. После этого они прошли к деревне Pyla, где на гигантском экране включили передачи о других демонстрациях, происходящих во всем мире. Демонстрация была организованна главным образом греческими киприотами, но к ним присоединились и некоторые турецкие киприотыAnti-war protesters hold global rallies (10th ref). Мальта Приблизительно 1 000 демонстраторов (оценка sw) вышли на протест в Мальте.Voices from the world’s biggest anti-war protest (3rd ref) Польша В Варшаве вышло 10 000 человек (оценка sw). Демонстрация пересекла центральную Варшаву и прошла мимо американского посольства. Другой протест, организованный местной Антивоенной Коалицией Вроцлава (WKA), был проведён в городе Вроцлав на рынке у ратуши с 400−500 участвующими. Россия В России прошло несколько демонстраций, наибольшая произошла в Москве, с 400 участниками (оценка WSWS).Mass demonstrations inaugurate international antiwar movement (8th ref) Скандинавия В Норвегии прошёл самый большой массовый протест с 1917 года. В Осло собралось более 60 000 протестующих (оценка полиции и sw) присоединение к демонстрации. Протесты приблизительно по 15 000 имели место в Бергене и Тронхейме, и 10 000 в Ставангере. Небольшие протесты также имели место по крайней мере в 30 городах по всей стране. На митинге в Осло вицепредседатель норвежской Конфедерации Профсоюзов говорил с трибуны, утверждая, что «Буш заботится только об американских нефтяных интересах».Voices from the world’s biggest anti-war protest (4th ref) В Дании от 20 до 30 тысяч протестующих (оценка WSWS) приняли участие в марше в Копенгагене. Сербия Небольшие акции имели место в Сербии, где на демонстрацию в столице страны Белграде вышло (по оценкам WSWS) 200 человекMass demonstrations inaugurate international antiwar movement (7th ref). Словения В Словении примерно 3 000 человек собрались в центральном парке Любляны и прошли по улицы города, что стало одной из самых больших демонстраций со времени получения страной независимости в 1991 году. http://www.rtvslo.si/modload.php?&c_mod=rnews&op=sections&func=read&c_menu=1&c_id=864, TV Slovenia, in Slovenian Украина В столице Украины Киеве состоялась демонстрация с участием около 2 000 человек (оценка «USA Today»), включая представителей КПУ, СПУ и леворадикальных активистов. В центре Киева состоялся концерт «Рок против войны». Франция Во Франции демонстрации прошли в 20 (оценка Observer) или 80 городах (WSWS оценка); всего выступило около 500 000 человек. Самая большая демонстрация имела место в Париже, куда пришло приблизительно 100 000 (оценка USA Today) или 200 000 (оценка WSWS) человек, они прошли через улицы города и завершили протесты на том месте, где когда-то стояла Бастилия. Символическое для французской Революции место, как полагали, придаст и этому протесту символическую значимость.Dublin brought to a halt by march (Second ref) Anti-war protesters hold global rallies, USA Today, 2/16/2003.Mass demonstrations inaugurate international antiwar movement, Chris Marsden, WSWS, February 17, 2003 Также крупная демонстрация была в Тулузе, где было около 10000 человек. Хорватия Были также протесты в Хорватии, где 10 000 человек (оценка WSWS) приняли участие в протесте в Загребе, также были протесты в Осиеке, Вуковаре, Книне, Задаре, Шибенике, Сплите и Дубровнике.Mass demonstrations inaugurate international antiwar movement (6th ref) Чешская республика В Чешской республике более чем 1 000 человек присоединились к протестам в Праге. Чешский философ Erazim Kohak обратился к толпе, говоря, «война не решение, война — проблема.» ." Anti-war protesters hold global rallies (third ref) Протестующие слушали музыку и речи прежде, чем пройти к чешскому правительственному зданию, где они представили свои петиции, а затем двинулись к американскому посольству.Voices from the world’s biggest anti-war protest (6th ref) Великобритания Англия Коалиция Stop the War (StWC) провела протест в Лондоне, который стал крупнейшей политической демонстрацией в истории города. Полиция оценила его в 750 000 человек , Би-би-си — приблизительно в один миллион . Перед протестующими выступали представители радикальных левых, оппозиционных войне лейбористов (Тони Бенн, Джордж Гэллоуэй), правозащитников (Бьянка Джаггер) и либеральных демократов (Чарльз Кеннеди). Бэнкси изготовил ряд плакатов с надписями «Wrong War». Шотландия В дополнение к демонстрациям в Лондоне Соединенное Королевство также имело протесты в Шотландии. Активисты антивоенного движения запланировали демонстрацию в Глазго, которая должна была закончится на территории Шотландского Центра Выставок и Конференций (SECC), где в тот момент лейбористская партия (Великобритания) проводила конференцию для членов партии. Лейбористская партия стала давить на SECC чтобы те не допустили протестантов на свою территорию. В ответ на это тогдашний шотландская социалистическая партия Член шотландского парламента Томми Шеридэн (шотландская социалистическая партия) внёс предложение в шотландский Парламент, чтобы позволить протесту иметь место, осуждая лейбористов что те устраивают попытки «задушить всю оппозицию к подстрекателю войны Блэру». Лейбористская партия в итоге не смогла сорвать план демонстраторов. Тони Блэр был должен произнести речь в то же самое время, когда протестующие прибудут к зданию центра конференции, но речь была перенесена на более раннее время, чтобы избежать этого. .WORLD: Largest coordinated anti-war protest in history , Norm Dixon, Green Left Weekly, February 19, 2003 В итоге, в Глазго собрались около 100 000 человекGlasgow: 100,000 protest against Blair and Iraq war, World Socialist Web Site, February 17, 2003. Северная Ирландия Антивоенный марш был проведён в Белфасте, где собралось от 10 000 (оценка «Guardian») до 20 000 (оценка SW) человек. Видные политические деятели из Sinn Féin, Социал-демократической партии (SDLP) и Alliance Party присоединились к протесту. Председатель Sinn Féin Джерри Адамс говорил с трибуны: «Если Президент Буш и господин Блэр хотят войны, это должна быть война против бедности и во имя равенства». Был также митинг в Ньюри, посещенный сотнями протестующих (оценка Би-би-си) Voices from the world’s biggest anti-war protest, Socialist Worker, Issue no. 1839, February 22, 2003 Dublin brought to a halt by march, Henry McDonald and Nicola Byrne, The Observer, February 16, 2003Thousands back Belfast anti-war rally, BBC online, February 15, 2003 . Америка Канада С канаде протесты были в 70 городах и городах (оценка WSWS Mass demonstrations inaugurate international antiwar movement (9th ref) ). Самое большое число протестантов было в Монреале, где, несмотря на температуру ниже −30 °C (−22 °F), собралось 100 000 человек. 80 000 человек присоединились к демонстрации в Торонто, 40 000 в Ванкувере, 18 000 (по полицейскими оценками) в Эдмонтоне, 8 000 в Виктории, 4 000 в Галифаксе и 6 000 в Оттаве. Прошли акции протеста в Виндзоре и Калгариand Winnipeg(ref needed) coordinated anti-war protest in history (5th ref) . На митинге в [[Chicoutimi] 1 500 человек выдержали −40 °C и порывы ветра 50 км/ч (31 миля в час). Соединенные Штаты Протесты имели место во всех крупных городах Соединенных Штатов Америки: CBS сообщило, что акции протеста имели место в 150 американских городах Massive Anti-War Outpouring (2nd ref) , по данным World Socialist Web Site протесты прошли в 225 населённых пунктах Mass demonstrations inaugurate international antiwar movement (11th ref) . thumb|250 px|right|60 — 200 тысяч собравшихся на протест в Сан-Франциско В Нью-Йорке Организаторы протеста надеялись пройти торжественным маршем до здания ООН. Однако за неделю до марша полиция утверждала, что они не будут в состоянии гарантировать порядок, поэтому Судья Барбара Джонс запретила марш возле ООН. В итоге состоялся только митинг, так как на основании решения судьи Джонс улицы вокруг здания ООН перекрыли полицейскиеUS joins anti-war protests, BBC Online News, February 15, 2003. Согласно Донне Либерман, руководителю Союза Гражданских свобод Нью-Йорка, судебный запрет марша протеста был беспрецедентным ограничением гражданских свобод The Anti-War Protest And The Police , Julia Vitullo-Martin, Gotham Gazette; New York city news and policy, March 2003 . На демонстрации в Лос-Анджелесе, Калифорния, присутствовало 50 000 человек. Среди протестующих были актёры Мартин Шин и Майк Фаррелл, а также режиссёр Роб Райнер. Мартин Шин, который в это время играл фиктивного американского президента в фильме The West Wing, сказал, что «Ни один из нас не сможет остановить эту войну… есть только один парень, который может сделать это, и он живёт в Белом доме» U.S. sees protests big and small, CNN.com, February 15, 2003 . В Колорадо-Спрингс 4 000 протестующих были рассеяны слезоточивым газом, также полиция применила электрошокеры и полицейские дубинки. 34 человека были арестованы за отказ подчиняться приказу властей и по другим обвинениям Cities jammed in worldwide protest of war in Iraq (6th ref) . Два человека попали в госпиталь U.S. sees protests big and small (2nd ref) . В Сиэтле 50 000 человек выступили под двойным лозунгом «Остановим войну с Ираком; Остановим войну с иммигрантами» The World Says No to War, Larry Neilson, Director’s Cut,2/15/03, 10 min, 19MB . Демонстрации также имели место в Филадельфии, где тысячи (по оценке Си-Эн-Эн) человек присоединились к маршу U.S. sees protests big and small (3rd ref) , и в Чикаго, где собралось 10000 человек coordinated anti-war protest in history (… ref) . Во [[Флорида|Флориде] небольшое количество протестующих устроили голую акцию протеста на Палм-Бич. Первоначально у них были некоторые проблемы с получением разрешения, но в четверг накануне американский Окружной суд постановил, что запланированный протест нагишом является законным. Большинство посетителей пришли из Фестиваля Нудистов Середины зимы, который имел место в то же самое время 15, 2003. . Прошла демонстрация и в американской колонии Пуэрто-Рико Anti-war protesters hold global rallies (11th ref) . Азия Небольшие демонстрации прошли в Китаеhttp://www.chinadaily.com.cn/en/doc/2003-03/31/content_160078.htm China Daily report on 31st of March protests. Антарктида Группа учёных, работающих на американской антарктической станции Мак-Мёрдо, провела антивоенное собрание на льду на краю Моря Росса . Примечания Категория:Пацифизм Категория:Акции протеста 2003 года Категория:Война в Ираке Категория:2003 год Категория:События 15 февраля Категория:Февраль 2003 года